Quantum dots are recognized as the core materials of a new generation luminescent agents for biolabelling applications. This project will establish proof-of-concept for a new class of non-toxic, metal free quantum dot-like materials. We will synthesize these new materials, derivatize them for water solubility, and characterize their compositions and their emission properties. These materials have particular properties which give them quantum-dot emissivity, and are safe and readily modifiable for different applications. The platform for new QD agents created in this project will offer superior fluorophores for biological and medial imaging. [unreadable] [unreadable]